User blog:ZombieKiller123/Halloween Blog II !
Hi guys. Well it's September, which means next month is October which means Halloween! So I started it today for a sort of "sneak peak" of sorts. September 1st Yeah, this was offered to me last year, but I declined it since I thought it was "Too dark". But now that I'm a whopping 1 year older, I decided this should be here. Here it is, as offered up by Secret... Just like last year, feel free to offer suggestions to me. :) September 30th Well since it's almost October, I decided to add a video today. While I'll try to avoid repeating videos from last year but...you'd all probably kill me if I didn't :P. October 1st Like last year, let's start with a double feature! This particular double feature is a particular challenge between me and my girlfriend. She showed me the first video and then I showed her the other video, tell me who wins! :) :P October 2nd Lo and behold from the darkest pits of Hell, comes an instrumental suggested by our friend Deathwalker. May God have mercy on our souls as we hear this piece as we decend from the Shores of Acheron to the frozen pits of Judecca. Ladies and Gentlemen, Dante's Inferno, "Arphe (The Decent)". October 3rd Yeah, I don't know how anyone feels about the Youtuber Markiplier, so I'll put this video up as a test before putting in one of his multiparters I wanted to share. Here he plays the Oculus Rift, a game called "Alone". October 4th From Hero Forever, I give you the following video...don't worry it's not like the last time with a murderous smilely face. October 5th The Ultimate Creepypasta battle is at hands, who will live, who will die? The Burnt Faced Killer or the Faceless Businessman. The Creepypasta's version of the Joker ( :P) vs the Best Dressed Monster ( :P :P ) Jeff the Killer vs Slender-Man! October 6th Now I know that the fear of clowns is a relativley common one. Psychologists trace it mostly due to the fact that their features, such as their noses, feet, and hands, are exaggerated, inducing fear in some people. But of course we all know that they're just normal human beings in make-up and costumes...not in the case of today's double feature! October 7th You know something? I'm called ZombieKiller123, and yet last year I only had one video on zombies...and no Corpse Bride doesn't count. So, in honor of my namesake, three videos on killing zombies! For your fast and slow zombie killing needs! :D! October 8th So after three unnatural horrors, here is one that's a little...closer to home... October 9th As I've mentioned last year, I'm a big fan of the Slender Man mythos, absolutely love them. It has not only scared the modern reader/viewer, but it also inspired other media. What started as an altered photo, inspired videos, blogs, video game, hell there's a Slender Man movie in makes called, "Entity". And I'm going to show you a fan 'song' that has been adopted by the "Slender-Fan" community. October 10th GAME NIGHT! Time for some video game based horrors! October 11th Hey guys, ever had some creep stalking you? Well let's just hope you don't get something like this in your mail... October 12th OK, I could never understand this creepypasta, so maybe one of you can enlighten me? Please? October 13th Hey guys, no "fancy" opening, just the video tonight. Sorry. October 14th Yeah...again, no fancy opening, just...well, sweet dreams. >:P October 15th Halfway through the month! Almost Halloween! Here's another creepypasta for you! October 16th OK, I just found this this video, but it's actually pretty funny...and also Hellsing Abridged 2. Enjoy :) October 17th OK, this song is really catchy, but talk about protagonist-centric morality...enjoy! October 18th Well no one gave me any flak about the previous Markiplier, so here's a full let's play. :P Hope you enjoy! Hey...it's my first 7 feature...yea for me! October 20th Hey guys, Grandparent's Golden anniversary last night, couldn't update, so here's a Jeff the Killer Triple Feature. Enjoy :) October 21st Lovecraft Time! Yes it is time for the legendary horror writer, influencing the likes of Stephen King and Neil Gaiman, and even the creator of Batman (Arkham Asylum anyone? :) ) So here we go, to see beings beyond our humanly senses... October 22nd Sorry, no opening today, too tired, DOUBLE FEATURE BY TECHNICALITY! October 23rd Well, I tried to get a funny video here for you and was going to save this for later, but here's the end (for now) of The Hellsing Abridged Series! :) October 24th Have any of you heard about the video game "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream" and the short story of the same name? I assume a lot of you have, considering that a lot of you are bigger horror fans than I am. Now (spoilers, sorry) in the game and the story, a character is turned into an immortal "jelly-thing" without a mouth, and is unable to scream out in the horror and pain that he is feeling. While this is in fact a terrifying image, I offer you a Metallica music video with clips of a movie with something...much more terrifying. Being in the mind of a man in a realistic verison of the senario above. October 25th OK, in honesty I have over-played Markiplier a tad too much, granted a 7-parter was pushing it, but the following video I think deserves to be up...and to make up for the over-use of Markiplier, two other videos. October 26th About 6 days till Halloween! And for here's a real treat, today is not just an Edgar Allan Poe-a-thon, it's a Price-a-thon! The tales of Edgar Allan Poe as told by the awesome voice of Vincent Price! Enjoy! (sorry for some multiparters) October 27 Including today, 5 days till Halloween! Now I know a lot of you are gamers, so I would assume you'd all hate Sonic '06. So here's someone analyzing the subtle cultural symbolisim for Halloween (Heads up, if you are Muslim, skip this video as it shows images of figures of Islam.) October 28th Counting this 24-hour period, 4 days! No real theme today, so...enjoy some randomness! :P October 29th Yeah, this is a pretty creepy video, in fact, I'll go as far as say it's pretty freaking horrifying. Here you guys go. October 30th Nothing tonight. Sorry. Halloween! Well it's Halloween and now it's time for the finale! I have some stuff packed up for tonight, hopefully it'll make up for yesterday's lack of content. Enjoy. Well, this is the end of another Halloween. I hope you all had fun, and I wish you all a happy, fun, safe Halloween, where ever in the world you are. Category:Blog posts